fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie's Decoder Ring/Lahwhinie Breaks the Lamp
One evening, Minnie's decoder ring finally came in the mail. She took the package with the ring inside and began to read the note. "Be it known to all in summary that Minerva Veronica Lillian Mouse Gibson is hereby appointed a member of the Little Orphan Annie secret circle and is entitled to all honors and benefits occurring thereto. Signed, Little Orphan Annie." Pierre Andre in ink! The radio announcer began to stop the pirate broadcast as Minnie started to listen. "It's time for Annie's secret message. For you members of the secret circle. Only members of the secret circle can decode her secret message. Remember, kids, Annie is depending on you! Set your pins to B2!" That's what Minnie did. "Here is the message..." Minnie wrote it as the announcer said it. "That's the message from Annie herself, so don't tell anyone!" Minnie turned off the radio and went up to her bedroom desk so she can decode. "Ah-ha! B!" She wrote it down and went to the next. "E? The first word is "Be""! It was becoming easier now as she completed the next two words of the decoding. "Be sure to what?" Minnie thought. "D. What's next? R." She finished the word. "Be sure to drink? I don't do that." The next word she decoded was "Your". She's on the last one! As she finished decoding the last word, she read the secret message. "Be sure to drink your Ovaltine." She paused. It came to her the message was a trick. "A crummy commercial?" cried Minnie. "Son of a biscuit!" She put down her pencil and decoder ring and left for the kitchen to see what they were going to have. "Red cabbage." said Minnie. "No, that's for tomorrow night. You love red cabbage, Minnie." Tiana told her. Minnie nodded as she poured herself a glass of milk. Suddenly, a crash was heard down in the furnace room. Aladdin was heard shouting in there, coughing, and laughing all the way. Queen Lahwhinie shook her head as she filled a pitcher with water and went to the living room. A crash of shattering glass was heard. Minnie heard Aladdin come up from the furnace, covered in black dust and smoke. "What was that? What happened?" Minnie shrugged and pointed at the living room, where Aladdin went. "What happened? What broke!?" Lahwhinie sat on her knees with the pieces of Aladdin's leg lamp, his major award. "I don't know what happened! I was watering the plant and I... broke your lamp." Aladdin was stunned. As he slowly moved closer to the lamp, Lahwhinie put pieces of it together. Aladdin took off his gloves and took the broken lamp. "Don't you touch that! You were always jealous of this lamp!" Lahwhinie was stunned. "Jealous of a plastic leg?" "Yes!" Aladdin interrupted haphazardly. "Jealous because I won." "That's ridiculous! I'm not jealous!" said Lahwhinie angrily. "That's the ugliest piece of junk I have ever seen in my entire LIFE!!!" Now it was out. "Get the glue." said Aladdin harshly. "We are OUT of glue!" said Lahwhinie through gritted teeth. Aladdin almost screamed in fury. "You used up all the glue... on PURPOSE!!!" "Like, no, I didn't!" Aladdin stood there, quivering with fury, stammering as he tried to come up with a real crusher, but all he got out was, "Not a finger!" as he took his goggles and hat and ran out for more glue. Category:X's Decoder Ring/X Breaks the Leg Lamp